Ares
Ares is the god of war and an anti-hero. He has appeared on the following shows: Xena: Warrior Princess ; Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ''and ''Young Hercules. The character was portrayed by New Zealand actor Kevin Smith. Character History on Xena: Warrior Princess Ares is the Greek god of war, so he's been around for a while. He is the son of Hera and Zeus. When Xena was about 7, her father Atrius went to the temple of Ares, where Ares told him to kill her. Cyrene, Xena's mother, then killed Atrius trying to protect Xena. This is how Ares knew what Xenas dad looked like. When Xena got older, and turned into a warlord, he noticed her and became attracted to Xena. Ares guided and trained Xena, but she never actually saw his face until she turned good. At some time Ares went to the territory of the War god Kal, found the chakram and guided Xena there, where she got it herself. Finally, when Xena started to turn good, he wanted to bring her back to the side of war, so he tried to bring her back by doing things like framing her for murder, trying to seduce her, condemning her by the Furies, and turning her and Gabrielle against each other. The evil One God Dahak starts to rise, and Ares tries stopping it because he's afraid Dahak will wipe out all of the other gods. Later, he makes a deal with Dahak and Gabrielle's daughter, Hope, to be the one god to survive. He and Hope try to spawn an army of super strong monsters called The Destroyers to take over the world for Dahak. Somewhere in the middle of that, he gets Gabrielle to give him her soul. He then uses that as a bargaining chip to get Xena to marry him. They get married, making a contract in front of The Fates, where Ares gets possession of Xena's soul and releases Gabrielle's. Xena then steals the contract and, since Ares is the only one who can destroy it, she hides it from him, until it's found in the future. When Xena's daughter Eve is born, she marks the twilight of the gods, and all of the gods try to kill her. Ares protects Xena and Eve, trying to use that to get on Xena's good side, and have her bear him a child. He then gives up his godhood when bringing Gabrielle and Eve back to life, becoming human. Xena gives him her family's old farm to live at so he won't be attacked by warlords. Finally when the world needs him as a god again, Xena takes the golden apples from Valhalla and feeds them to him, making him a god again. Ares quickly goes back to his old, scheming ways, albeit slightly more sympathetic towards mortals. At some time, Ares is trapped in a coffin made by Hephaestus inside a tomb, and only Xena throwing her chakram at a part of the coffin could free him. In 1940, the descendants of Xena, Gabrielle, and Joxer go looking for the Xena scrolls in that tomb. They find a broken chakram, and when it's joined together, Xena's spirit goes into her descendant Melinda. She throws the chakram, that frees Ares. Before Xena's spirit leaves, she throws the chakram again, and traps Ares in the tomb, but he finds a way out. Years later he tricks the reincarnated Xena to show up, but he's weak from not being worshipped, and is defeated. Once the contract of Ares and Xena's marriage is found, he shows up again, to take Xena's soul, but she tricks him into destroying the contract and frees herself. Powers and Abilities Ares is a god, so he is immortal and unable to be hurt or feel pain. He can do almost anything, but usually his powers are somehow related to war. He has a lot of destructive powers like lightning bolts, fire, energy blasts, telekinesis, super strength, and shooting daggers from his hands. He was also shown teleporting, shape shifting, bringing people back to life, turning invisible and untouchable, going into people's dreams, a touch of lust, stopping time, reconstructing things like a wall of ice or footprints in the dirt, time traveling, switching people's bodies and a lot more. Other than his powers, he was also a great swordsman, with only Xena and Athena to match him. When fighting Xena, he showed that he can use acrobatics as good at her. He is also a good battle strategist, but not as good as Athena. His main weapon is the sword. He doesn't use it as much as his powers, and doesn't need to use any other weapons very much. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Warrior Category:HTLJ Character Category:Mount Olympus Category:Alive Category:Immortal